It's Snowing
by JustAnotherIndonesianWriter
Summary: Merry Christmas, from the Outside World.


'_It's snowing._'

* * *

**It's Snowing**

**A Touhou Project Semi Alternate Universe Fiction**

* * *

Christmas. That word came across my mind as I shift my heterochromia eyes. When my gradient colored irises to the far horizons from the building's balcony, all I can see is that it's snowing. The soft white bits of frozen yet not condensed water fell into my hands. It's freezing cold here in the outside world. I've always known Gensokyo for its freezing climate during winter. But this? Well... It's also freezing.

Heh... Gensokyo. I've never really visit that world again. It's almost a year since that last incident. What was it? Double... Double Dealing something, if I'm not mistaken. I wonder why Reimu dubbed the incident to be named like that. Ah, it's not like I care anyway. I tightened by jacket and wiped off the snow that managed to fall on my goggles's front. Time to head back in, I guess.

Where am I? A pub. Eh. Do I drink? Well... Yeah, since I left Gensokyo, I'm starting to lose my lightweight drinking habits. Do I drink much? Nah. I don't. I don't like my body to be intoxicated. But hell, a drink's a drink. I don't care what those people said about me having a dark blue hair I mean, screw them. This hair is colored naturally. They also complained that I look like a sixteen. Bar brawls after bar brawls, I think I've let them know that I'm now their usual Youkai.

I sat on a bar stool, hands folded and all. I closed my eyes, and listened carefully to the soft 70's jazz music playing from the nearby jukebox. Heh, so nostalgic. I waited for a couple of minutes until I heard a tap on the table. Looks like my drink's here. I opened my eyes to see a small mug filled with a dark golden liquid with soft bubbles at the top.

The brilliant colored alcohol drink had this stench that I always don't like. Then again, it's called alcoholic drinks for a reason, right? I nod at the bartender and tossed a few of my coins to him. Taking the drink into my hands slowly, I head back out to the balcony.

It's almost midnight, and today's the December 24th. Christmas is almost here, huh? Weird... Time just flow so fast. You can't deny that, can't you? Taking one small sip from the liquid, I could feel that I'm going dizzy already. Visions hazy, I rested my hands on the balcony. Understandable. It's a pretty strong drink, isn't it? I wonder... Today, Gensokyo must be snowing too, huh? Well, duh, I'm an idiot.

To the far darkened horizons, I could see the fireworks being set up over there. Heh, aren't those things are more appropriate if you set them off during new years? Eh, nevermind. I think Christmas counts in too.

Oh yeah, the time of the year... Christmas. I don't know... Even though it's snowing... I just can't feel the festive spirit inside... Why, you ask? I don't know. I haven't made any contact with my acquaintances over at Gensokyo. I guess... That's the thing. I'm not with my friends anymore. That's why I'm... Huh? What is this? Something warm fell from my face and into my hands. I inspected the clear fluid. Was it... A tear?

I put a hand into my face. Am... I crying?

Strange. I don't feel sad. And my eye's not sore. Last time I checked, even if I wear this goggles to conceal my irises all the time, it doesn't give me any negative effects for my eyes. Then, I realized that my heart hurts a bit too. Like something snapped deep inside... Am I really sad? No, that can't be. But everytime I tried to calm myself, my cry only grew louder to the point I started to bawl.

What's wrong with me?

Then... Out of all things, I realized that I'm not sad. I'm not hurt. I'm **_lonely_**. This is what I feel when I'm without my friends, huh? I bury my face on my hands, frustrated with the matter. I drank one big gulp from the strong golden colored alcoholic drink. And stars began to came into my visions. Negative perks of 'too much drinking', I guess. Gonna rinse it all with the beer. Wash all of the sadness away.

And there goes the fireworks. I watched those pretty explosions occurring in mid-air, heh, just like Danmakus. I checked my watch and it's midnight. Oh yeah, time to head back into the pub again to get the mug to the bartender. Since it's late, I should just get out of here already. It's not good for my body. I zipped my jacket up and head back into the old building.

After saying goodbye to that middle aged bartender, I went outside, to see that the spectrum explosion reaching its climax. Once more, my eyes began to water. Opening one of my free hand. I forgot one important thing.

**_It's snowing._**

* * *

**Merry Christmas to you guys over at Gensokyo.**

* * *

**The End**


End file.
